


RE: My Writing

by H0n3yK1tt3n



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: I’m not dead on the outside, just the inside, update, will almost definitely delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n3yK1tt3n/pseuds/H0n3yK1tt3n
Summary: I’m infamous for making you wait months for new chapters. This is why you’ll have to wait a little longer.





	RE: My Writing

On Wednesday the seventeenth of April, I took my iPod into a repair store to see why it thought it was out of storage when it showed that it wasn’t. I wasn’t able to use any social media for about two weeks, so I took advantage of this and wrote fanfiction whenever I had a free moment in class or in my room. 

That Wednesday, we did an iCloud wipe. 

And everything I was writing went down with the ship. 

The last two chapters of You Can’t Hide From Your Gayness, Jeremy. 

About eight chapters of Heere, We See A Queer. 

What I had of a third project I was working on. 

All. 

Gone. 

I was in shock, denial, anger, and bargaining all at once. Thumbs shaking, I told friends on Discord and Instagram, started a google doc to scratch down some dialogue I could remember. I wanted to scream, punch pillows, cry, but I was just numb. There was a sinking feeling in my chest, it felt like I had lost something in a fire. I write LENGTHY chapters, stream of consciousness, improvisation quips and one-liners, I CANNOT remember everything. I can get a lot of the character dialogue, but not the descriptions of feelings and places and ideas. 

Suddenly, I broke. 

I sobbed into my blankets. 

Depression. 

Next stage of grief. 

If I’m crying in my room by myself, I keep quiet. This night, I thought I might wake someone up. 

I was shaking, my teeth were chattering, I wanted to rewrite everything I could right then and there but the sinking feeling physically hurt. 

Before anyone panics, no, I’m not abandoning these projects. I’ve spent too much time on them, leaving them unfinished would feel worse than starting from scratch. It’ll be exhausting. Not an annoying, frustrating exhausting, but a painful, hurt exhausting. I want readers to see these. I want them to get the conclusion of YCHFYGJ. I want them to see where HWSAQ is going after a year of having been not been updated. I never forgot about it, I’d been building on chapters the whole time. I want this third project to be seen. I’m not giving up on them. 

It’ll just. 

Take a little longer. 

I don’t wanna wait for these any more than you do. I want them at the progress they were already at so that I can finish them - hell, by summer would be amazing - but... we need to wait. I’m still thinking about these, scratching them down in notes, thinking them out in my brain, they’re still there. 

They’ll just take a bit longer. 

I can’t think of a great way to conclude this, and school has been kicking my ass. LIFE has been kicking my ass, but I’m doing my damndest. 

I’ll be back with chapters as soon as I can.   
The dishes are dirty people.   
H0n3yK1tt3n aka MJ  
And no Mary Jane isn’t a self insert, we just share the same initials :,)


End file.
